powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Summoning
The ability to summon any object or entity under your control. Perfect version of Summoning and Entity Creation. Variation of Boundless Inner World. Also Called *Boundless Summoning *Inner Summoning Capabilities User can summon any kind of object or entity, with any traits and abilities of any level. The entities may enter in symbiosis with the user to assist as advisers, guardians or power-sources, or emerge into existence to carry out more tangible tasks. They may have a will of their own or act as extensions of the user, their minds are usually connected to better serve them. All summons share an absolute and unbreakable loyalty towards the user, being fundamentally incapable of disobeying their orders or turning against them. Applications (Basics) * All Summoning powers *Limitless Summoning **Banishment (once you're done) **Empathic Summoning (extensions of yourself) **Life Creation (all kinds and varieties) **Meta Ability Creation (skills/powers) **Past Manipulation (background) **Powers via Object (equipment) **Undying Loyalty (completely loyal beings) **Variable Manipulation (attributes) *'Spiritual Symbiosis' **Entity Aura **Living Conduit **Magical/Divine Empowerment **Materialized Guardian **Mode Switching **Soul-Bound Entity **Soul Morph **Unity Applications (Examples) *Entity Lordship (limited to summons) ** Boundless Influence ** Companion Allegiance ** Empathic Synchronization ** Upgrading Subordination * Weapon Arsenal (myriads of living weapons) **Empathic Weaponry **Sentient Weaponry **Soul-Bound Weapon **Spiritual Weaponry *Power Suit (sentient armors) **Enchanted Armor **High-Tech Exoskeleton **Symbiotic Costume *Sentient Power **Transformation **Mode Switching **Power Manifestation **Fictional Mimicry **Class System *Uncertainty Manipulation (grasping from the impossible) **Conceptual Materialization **Reality Selection Associations *Conceptual Lordship *Fictional Summoning *Origin Manipulation Limitations *Limited to summoning, cannot directly affect the world. *Without proper precautions, users remain vulnerable. Known Users See Also: Summon Bigger Fish. *Elder God Demonbane (Demonbane); via Athleta Aeternum *Akasha (Nasuverse) *The Marquis Of Death (Marvel) *Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) *Shinrabanshou (Nabari no Ou) *Kevin Thorn (Fables) *Maxwell (Scribblenauts) *Samhain (Supernatural) *Gateway (Whateley Academy) *Summoner (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Users Shinrabanshou 1.jpg|Shinrabanshou (Nabari no Ou) can create any entity from the infinite possibilities she holds within her. Featherine Augustus Aurora 3.jpg|As a Creator, Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) can bring any entity to life at a whim. Ryougi Shiki 3.jpg|As the embodiment of the Alpha Reality, Akasha (Nasuverse) can bring forth any kind of existence. Yukari Yakumo 7.jpg|Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) can bring any entity to existence by manipulating boundaries between Is/Isn't. Summoner H.png|Summoner (Valkyrie Crusade) can summon anyone. Samhain.jpg|As the Origin of Halloween, Samhain (Supernatural) can summon any kind or type of supernatural being including any/all unique and one-of-kind ones. Minions Demon Knight.jpg|Demon Knight. Angel of War.jpg|Angel of War. Big Boss 2.jpg|Badass Boss. Death From Above.jpg|Death From Above. Feeding Time.jpg|Warhounds From Hell. Undeath King.jpg|Undeath King. Scorchig Spirit.jpg|Scorching Spirit. Spectral Legion.jpg|Spectral Legion. Fall of Damnos Warriors.jpg|Undying Warriors. Diablo 3.png|Hell Unleashed. The Fury.jpg|Unstoppable. Combat Golem.jpg|Combat Golem. Walking Mountain.jpg|Mountain Elemental. kaiju_pacific_rim_clouds_dark_monsters_1680x1050_80490.jpg|Gigantic Kaiju Healing Spirit.jpeg|Healing Spirit. SC2 Factions.jpg|This means war ! The Great Devourer.jpg|Eat them all ! Ork Boyz.jpg|Get’em boyz ! Alien Warbots.jpg|Experimental Alien Warbots. Cthulhu's Grandfather.jpg|Cthulhu's Grandfather. Decreator.jpg|Total Annihilation. Chaos Squad.jpg|Chaos Rising. Chaos Raptors.jpg|We're here for you. Vectors.JPG|Symbiotic Bodyguards. Gateofbabylon ubw.png|Night of the living weapons. Tracebullet ubw.jpg|Dodge that. Nero Yamato.jpg|Bring it on ! Court Lady Genie.jpg|Lady Genie. Sexy Shinigami.jpg|Shinigami Hottie. Summoner.jpg|Sexy Summoner. Ivy Valentine.jpg|Close Protection. Magician.jpg|Magician Hottie. Goddess of Love.jpg|Goddess of Love. Cute Healer.jpg|Elven Priestess. Gaia by genzoman.jpg|Guardian Deity. Living Legend.jpg|Legendary Warrior. Arcane Knight.jpg|Arcane Knight. Super Ghost.gif|Smoke him, honey. Ascended Warrior.jpg|Ascended Warrior. Heavenly Paladin.jpg|Heavenly Paladin. Playtime's Over.jpg|Transcendent Angel. X-Women 2.jpg|X-Women. Witches.jpg|Elite Witches. Succubus Queenj.jpg|Succubus Queen. Meta Summoning.jpg|Hot Nine Tails. MS6.jpg|Super Babe. MS7.jpg|Cosmic Lady. MS8.jpg|X-Women 2.0 Asakura Ryoko.jpg|Virtual Goddess. Ajimu Najimi 4.jpg|Power Incarnate. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Summoning Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Almighty Tools Category:Rare power Category:Absolute Powers